darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
651
As Elizabeth again becomes obsessed with her own death, Joe confronts Chris about his lack of concern for Amy. Synopsis : A strange and terrifying night at Collinwood, a night in which the past has reached into the present and taken the life of a young woman. It took only a matter of seconds for Victoria Winters to disappear forever, but it will take a very long time for those who witnessed this supernatural occurrence to comprehend or accept the fact that Victoria Winters no longer exists. Elizabeth has become preoccupied with death after Victoria disappears. Elizabeth says, "Vicki has vanished into another time. That's where she will die." Meanwhile Chris is worried if he is not asleep he will change into a werewolf. Julia has given Elizabeth a sedative to help her deal with the shock of Victoria's disappearance. Julia and Barnabas discuss his feelings about losing Victoria. Joe asks Amy about the pentagram then leaves. Elizabeth leaves the house without saying a word. Julia does not want to give Chris the sedative, still unsure if he is truthful about why he needs them. Elizabeth tells Amy she is going to be buried alive. Joe argues with Chris about Amy. Chris turns into a werewolf after Joe leaves. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: We don't understand death, do we? Because we can't. We can only wait for it. Knowing it will reach out for us. When it's ready. ---- : Julia: She has an alarming preoccupation with death. ---- : Barnabas: (about Elizabeth and Cassandra) They hated each other from the moment they saw each other. ---- : Barnabas: (about Victoria) I can't think what life would be without her. ---- : Julia: I can't force you to see what you should see. ---- : Chris: (about Amy) I do love her! ---- : Joe: What are you looking at? : Amy: The moon. : Joe: Why, does it look different tonight? : Amy: Sometimes it scares me. I wish I knew why. : Joe: Well, you don't have to be afraid of it. It's much too far away to be able to hurt you. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * The grandfather clock in the foyer makes a ping pong sound indicating the passing of the seconds. * Before the commercial break in Act 2, as Amy finds Elizabeth in the cemetery, we see just a few puffs of smoke from the fog machine. After the break, the smoke is so thick it almost obscures the scene. * The Ralston Purina lamp appears next to Elizabeth's bed. Story * 7758 appears to be Collinwood's phone number. Previously it was 4099 (episode 44), but in episode 550 that was shown as being Professor Stokes' number. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Elizabeth: The tomb is ready. * SEDATIVE: Julia has given Elizabeth a sedative in order to rest overnight and forget about thought of death. Julia gives Chris the sleeping pills he anxiously wants. * TIMELINE: 8:10pm at start of this episode. It was yesterday when Amy saw the pentagram in Joe's face. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom mic shadow is seen on the wall as Joe and Amy enter Collinwood. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 651 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 651 - Mother's Little Helper Gallery (on="center" orientation="la) 651f.jpg|Mirror Image 651n.jpg|Joe & Amy 651v.jpg|Amy follows Elizabeth Category:Dark Shadows episodes